


Наука

by Klodwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальцы доктора зарываются ему в волосы, лохматят их. Джеферсон разве что не урчит, как довольный кот.<br/>- Я видел, на что способна наука. Когда-то давно видел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука

\- Ты не похож… на них. Они верят в магию и по-прежнему презирают науку. Даже здесь, где наука сделала огромный рывок. А ты… ты еще там, в своем мире, верил мне. Почему?  
Шляпник некоторое время молчит. Ему нравится просто лежать, примостив голову на груди у Виктора, как раз напротив сердца и слушать. Тук-тук.   
Пальцы доктора зарываются ему в волосы, лохматят их. Джеферсон разве что не урчит, как довольный кот.  
\- Я видел, на что способна наука. Когда-то давно видел.

*** 

Холодный прут в руках. Почему он вцепился в бесполезную железяку? Вон её.   
Она не спасет его от смерти.  
Внизу его ждет снег и острые камни. Будут ли искать его тело? Как знать.  
Баки закрывает глаза и ждет удара. Ветер шумит в ушах, перекрывая даже шум поезда.  
Удара нет. Только ощущение, будто он проваливается в вязкий кисель. Наверное, он уже умер и такой у него своеобразный ад.  
\- Эй! Эй! Вам плохо?   
Джеймс открывает глаза. Первое, что он видит – девушка с очень длинными волнистыми светлыми волосами. Она одета в старое коричневое платье, а на плечах у неё шаль.   
\- Сэр? Сэр, как вы?  
Баки осматривается, но видит лишь лес. Лес, к которому еще не приложил руку человек.   
\- Нор-нормально.   
\- Как вы здесь оказались? – девушка ставит на землю корзинку с грибами и приседает рядом с ним. На носу у неё россыпь едва заметных веснушек.   
Где бы он ни был, это была не Европа, и точно не сороковые года. Он не знает, где он, и это может навредить ему в будущем.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Дже… - Баки запнулся. Кто знает, какие тут имена.  
\- Джефферсон?  
Парень кивнул.  
\- А я Линда. Откуда ты?  
\- Я не знаю.   
Девушка положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Наверное, тебя заколдовали. Такое бывает. Пойдем, - она помогла ему подняться. – Здесь недалеко.   
Баки кивнул. То ли потому, что идти ему всё равно было некуда, то ли потому, что отвести глаз от девушки он уже не мог.   
На том месте, где он лежал, в траве остались старые карманные часы.


End file.
